


A Working Vacation

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Viktor finds a way to let Yuuri take a break and skate at the same time





	A Working Vacation

Technically, Viktor had designated the time between Japanese Nationals and New Years as a break from training. It was only a few days, after all, and Yuuri had plenty of time before Four Continents. They could afford some time off. 

Yuuri being Yuuri, though, they found their way to the rink more often than not. Instead of training, though, they simply put on whatever music comes to mind and simply skated--sometimes to JPop that Yuuko insisted she and Yuuri both loved as teenagers (Yuuri’s red face proved this as a fact), sometimes to something from Viktor’s random collection of classical and either Russian or British pop. 

Neither of them were ice dancers. That said, they’d become so used to tracking each other’s movements and skating in tandem that Viktor flattered himself that they look good as they twirled and spun each other around until they were laughing and breathless, leaning on each other just to be close as much as for support.

The triplets got videos and photos when they could, even if Yuuri wouldn’t allow them to share anything online. They just sent everything to Viktor instead.


End file.
